


Death doesn't discriminate

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, boom that was the whole point, but can ya blame them?, death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, dragon bros more like dragon NO, it TAKES and it TAKES and it TAKES, naughty false and grian, redstone magic, that ain't bro, this is the end of prewritten one shots, why couldn't they fly away like dragons? because they're too blinded by BETRAYAL, yes i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: They pushed the remote in her hands, clapped him on the back. The trap was primed, set, ready for use. They had agreed, of course they had agreed, more dead hermits gave their group a better chance to win the prize money. And, having a kill under their belts meant they wouldn't be excluded for being traitors, secret bros.Just one thing.They just didn't realise who they'd be demising.
Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996384
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68





	Death doesn't discriminate

They stood on opposite sides, a distance that felt impossibly high between them. On one side stood three, adorned with dragon masks over their heads. On the other side stood two, tattered masks in hand. There was a tense silence, broken only by the occasional grunts from zombies below.

"You really don't have to do this." Iskall started calmly, stood in front of the other two whose heads swiveled back and forth between the redstone under them and the remote in False's hands. Red particles danced around their feet, as if mocking their foolishness. Mocking them for listening to the book in their cave.

"Yeah, this ain't bro!" Bdubs chimed in, smile fading at the silence that followed. Iskall and Grian stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, unmoving.

"You know we have to." Grian's voice was barely a whisper, his hands clasped together tightly. The wind grew stronger around them, unrelenting. If he listened carefully enough, he could hear the whispers of the dead, over the horizon.

Gone was his calm facade as Mumbo looked up, gaze hardening as he looked at the both of them. "You promised." He hissed angrily. "You both promised. You can't go back on your word."

False shifted carefully, watching the others with her grey eyes. They were scared, that was certain, and angry. Her thumb trembled against the button, torn between her promise and her duty as the dead. The anticipation was painful.

"I'm sorry." His voice was trembling, but his movements were steady as he took out eggs from his inventory. Stunned silence followed, until he aimed it at them, nodding once. A signal.

"No!" In that split second as False clicked the button, Bdubs launched forward towards them, arms and nails outstretched, only to meet the unrelenting stream of eggs forcing him backwards. The three pairs of purple eyes stared at them, screaming betrayal, wrath, not an ounce of pity.

Then, the world collapsed.

They both shut their eyes as the ground closed up behind, swallowing the screams of their friends. Their allies. Her hand squeezed tighter on his shoulder, the only feeling grounding him from his spiralling guilt.

Was he wrong for following orders?

BdoubleO was slain by a zombie.  
Mumbo Jumbo was slain by a zombie.  
Iskall85 was slain by a zombie.

Grian opened his eyes, seeing flat ground where the chasm was before. There was a tense silence, broken only by the occasional grunts from zombies below. His legs were shivery, eyes watering as the truth set in. Behind him, he could hear False take a deep, long breath, hear the crumpling of her grip tightening on her mask.

Rustling, and a black speck emerged from the treeline. With a swoop, Ren landed gracefully in front of them, black cape fluttering in the wind. The rest of the dead team landed silently behind, a sea of monotone grey. Ren smiled, showing his teeth.

"Great work, False and Grian. Welcome to the team."

And Grian crumbled to his knees as the dead team turned away, laughing jubilantly at their victory. The mask rolled away from him, coming to a rest at the sound of his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a sad person, I just keep thinking of sad situations, but it works out so eh
> 
> did you notice the thing, i'm very proud of the thing, even though the thing isn't even that important it's just dEtAiLs :")
> 
> [hint, it's the masks]


End file.
